Master Yi
Fähigkeiten |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach 3 getroffenen normalen Angriffen, trifft Master Yis nächster normaler Angriff innerhalb von 4 Sekunden zweifach, verursacht dabei als zusätzlichen normalen Schaden, wendet Treffereffekte an und kann . Wenn Master Yis Primärziel stirbt, bevor der zweite Angriff ausgeführt werden kann, so trifft dieser automatisch einen anderen Gegner innerhalb von 300 Einheiten Reichweite. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . *Nur der erste Angriff kann werden, beiden kann jedoch werden, , and/or miss if Master Yi is . |spellshield = haben keine Auswirkungen. |additional = * Double Strike's first one both triggers it as well as resets the counter (even if it kills Master Yi's target) while the second one acts as the first stack for the next Double Strike activation (continuous attacking will cause it to occur every 3 basic attacks, or 2 if is purchased). |video = |video2 = }} }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Master Yi teleportiert zur gewählten gegnerischen Einheit, verursacht normalen Schaden an dieser und bis zu 3 weiteren nahen gegnerischen Zielen und erscheint dann neben seinem Primärziel. Nicht-Champions erhalten zusätzlichen Schaden. |leveling = | }} |description2 = Master Yi wird unanvisierbar während der Animation von Eröffnungsschlag und dieser kann , wodurch an allen getroffenen Gegnern (1 ) zusätzlicher Schaden angerichtet wird. |leveling2 = |description3 = Normale Angriffe reduzieren die verbleibende Abklingzeit von Eröffnungsschlag um 1 Sekunde. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| and only when he deals damage. |spellshield = blockieren die Fähigkeit. |additional = * Master Yi will reappear at Alpha Strike's cast location if his primary target dies or becomes invulnerable as he completes the blink (he cannot hit stealthed enemies or those hiding in fog of war) * Alpha Strike counts as movement for the purposes of , , and . * Alpha Strike's damage is calculated after Master Yi exits untargetability (Bonus AD from auras will be factored while the tooltip displays the total bonus damage from a ) * Master Yi will be focused by turrets once he exits untargetability (if he is the only one in range of if he hits an enemy champion) while neutral monsters will stop doing so during it (they do not reset their health) * Master Yi can use summoner spells during Alpha Strike ( while clearing jungle camps) * Alpha Strike can be used to dodge and avoid damage from enemy skillshots, enemy area of effect abilities ( , , ) as well as enemy single-targeted ones (except ) but will also dodge allied abilities (except ) |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 35 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Master Yi kanalisiert für bis zu 4 Sekunden, wodurch er sich jede Sekunde für einen bestimmten Wert heilt, welcher um 1 % pro erhöht wird. Während der Kanalisierung reduziert Master Yi eingehenden Schaden, halbiert gegen Türme, pausiert die verbleibende Dauer von und und gewährt eine Steigerung von pro Sekunde. |leveling = | }} | }} %| %}} |description2 = Meditation . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| seconds for a total of 8 ticks over the duration (the healing amount updates itself each one, making Master Yi heal for less as his current health increases) |video = |video2 = }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Master Yi erhält als , solange Wuju-Stil nicht abklingt. |leveling = |description2 = Master Yis normale Angriffe verursachen für 5 Sekunden . |leveling2 = |true damage}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| as normal. * Wuju Style's bonus true damage does not interact with s nor does it affect structures. * Wuju Style's bonus true damage cannot be but can be and/or miss if Master Yi is . |spellshield = haben keine Auswirkungen. |additional = * Wuju Style has no cast time and does not interrupt Master Yi's previous orders. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 85 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Championvollstreckungen reduzieren die laufende Abklingzeit von Master Yis anderen Fähigkeiten um 70 %. |leveling = |description2 = Master Yi erhält für 7 Sekunden , erhöht sein Lauftempo und wird immun gegen jegliche . |leveling2 = %|attack speed}} % |description3 = Während Highlander aktiv ist, verlängern Championvollstreckungen die Dauer von Highlander um 7 Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , , and attack speed slows (but not or unless detonated by ) * Abilities composed of multiple effects other than a slow ( , , ) will not be negated by Highlander (only the slow will). |video = |video2 = }} }} Referenzen cs:Master Yi en:Master Yi es:Maestro Yi fr:Maître Yi pl:Master Yi pt-br:Master Yi ru:Master Yi zh:易 Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:2009 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Top Kategorie:Mid Kategorie:Jungler Kategorie:Angriffsschaden Kategorie:Lauftempo